The Legend of Captain Blonde Beard
by Blondebeard45
Summary: A boy named Samuel has a rough life after his mother dies. The boys father turn to alcohol, leaving sam in charge. That all changes when Sam is accused of stealing. So he runs off and starts his life as a pirate.
1. chapter 1 continue

The legend of Captain Blonde Beard.

Now you're probably wondering why the name Blonde Beard right. Well,for one, The Martin, which was an amazing movie,(in my opinion go check it out if you haven't seen it.) The main character called himself Captain Blonde Beard, and I thought to myself,hmmm... what an interesting name. Second I'm a pirate with a cool name, and pirates are badasses among themselves So henceforth I made a mii of him and I though its wasn't half bad and... boom!!...Blonde Beard was born. Now I decided to make a Legend of Captain Blonde Beard because an awesome person like me and a awesome mii/character needs an just as awesome background story. Well sit back there little Jimmy and get comfortable and let me tell you the origin of Blonde Beard….. Blonde Beard was raised in California. His mother and father were farmers...I know... I know...not very cool right, probably thought they were also bad ass pirates yatta yatta yatta…..haha...NO. So parents are farmers. Sarah Smith and Joseph Smith. Bonde Beards name was…..Samuel… yes yes.. an awesome name in and of itself but I'm telling a story here.. so let me...anyways he grew up on a farm, worked hard all that farm stuff, well one of his friends parents were pirates, now back in the good ol' days it was common, but Samuel and his friend hung out a lot on his family's ship. One day the boy's family were going on a trip, and the boy, Charales, asked Sam if he wanted to go. Oh course Sam had to ask his parents, but with them being poor and all, he doubt they say yes, so while his friend went and had fun, Sam was forced to work...now this part is going to get sad..I'm sorry but it has to happen...you're staying. Ok,you've been warned... One day Samuel's father and mother were delivering corn to a passing ship. His mother was loading the ship when she slipped on the wet deck and fell hitting her head on a crate. His dad ran over to his wives side and weeped as they both layed in a pool of blood. They had a funeral for her and from that day forward his dad stopped working on the farm and started drinking. Sam was forced to start working on the farm and doing the chores that his father once did. This continued until Samuel was 17 and then his whole life changed. He was hauling hay when a soldier came by and acused Sam of stealing. Now Sam, having never took anything in his life, swor to the guard that he didn't do it and offered to help find the thief. The guard just laughed at him and said "yeah so you can try to not look guilty and put the blame on someone else." Sam shook his head and pleaded that he didn't take whatever it was that was stolen. When the guard tried to arrest Sam, he refused and backed away. "No I did not steal, and nor will I ever" Sam pleaded, and with that Sam took off towards the house where his father was. He burst into the house where his father was sitting reading the newspaper with a bottle of whiskey on the table next to him. He look up in a bit of a shock and ask Sam what was the matter. Sam explained everything right as the guard came in. "You're under arrest for stealing and resisting arrest." The soldier yells. Sam's father steps in and tries to reason with the guard. The guard yells at my father and orders him to back off or he will use force. Now Sam's father was somewhat stubben, and hated the soldiers as much as his mother, for reasons no one will ever know… Now little Jimmy...this is where it gets even sadder... His father steps in front of him. Now the guard was getting pissed so he resorted to violence. The guard drew his blade, and stabbed my father. Blood dripped from the tip of the blade as the guard pulled it out. He placed it up to Samuels neck. The blade was cold, and he could feel blood dripping down his neck. Are you going to obey or are you going to be like your father. Anger pulsed through as he clenched his fists. He didn't care if there were a dozen sword held up to him. He was going to get revenge. He glances down at his father's limp body slightly before he lands a punch square in the guard's face. The guard fell flat on his ass as Sam crouched down by his father, holding his head as his father choked on his blood. He muttered "I believed you...Sam…" and with that his body went limp and he didn't move. Sam let his head down slowly on the ground. The guard groaned and slowly got up. Sam gave him an uppercut to the jaw and he went out cold. Sam stepped over the passed out guard and towards the dock. He felt the anger still pulsing through him as he walked past people who looked at him and quickly walked the other way. Sam didn't care tho, as he kept on walking he had one plan. There was a ship Sam was wanting to buy. He's been saving up his money and finally had enough. Even though Sam was gonna wait till he was older, he didn't think it be a good idea to stick around here. He headed toward the dock, where the shipowner was. As he neared the dock, he noticed a lot of people. He looked around and found old man Jenkins sitting in his fishing chair. If he ever caught anything no one ever knew but no one ever bothered him. The docks were bad fishing grounds anyways and people had to go out of town if they wish to catch anything. Now Sam knew exactly where to go. There was a man, in his early forties. He sat on his boat listening to the waves come crashing in and the sea gulls crying in the distance. His boat was huge. White sails, three holes on the sides, presumably for cannons. The ship itself was made out of dark oak, with a lighter oak for the railing and ascents other parts of the ship. On the front of the ship was a naked mermaid, and on the back was Rey Del Mar in white letters on the back. If I remember correctly, that means king of sea. Sam came up to his boat and climbed up the ladder. With his hand full of money, he shoved it into the man's hand. "There's enough to pay for it and some supplies." The man looks at the cash and started to count it. He let off a low hum as he continued counting. He places the money on the table next to him and extends his hand. "Deal." He gives him a stern look." Just be careful with her. She's old and isn't use to cannon fire." Sam look confused" You're acting like I would do that." He shifts his weight. "Well boy…" he look me up and down "you look like you're running from something. Now I won't tell anyone if you are but just be careful with er' " He gets up and walks towards the captain's quarters. Sam follows close behind. It won't be long till someone notices the guard missing and will sound the alarm. The man gets the ship's wheel off a peg and hands it to Samuel. "Take care of her lad." Sam nods and takes the wheel. "I will sir. Don't you worry." And with that samuel takes to the open water. Now the man was nice enough to give him a crew to assist him, and by crew meaning finding people who want to be on sea, charge them a bit to join. Yeah they were people off the docks but it had to work. Sam told everyone before they boarded that he was a "wanted man", and if anyone doesn't like that, they can get off now. Lucky for Sam, no one got off and they set sail for the open sea. Now...this is the most interesting part. This is how Sam finally became a pirate. But...and I say but… no not that kind of butt Jimmy. Get your mind out of the gutter...geez. Ahem… anyways. The Legend of Blonde beard will come about soon. Just be patient... The first few week as pirate was easy. Sam loved the wind in his hair, which at the time was so strong, it nearly knocked him off his feet, but he was slowing getting use to it ,and the smell of the sea, ah. You haven't lived till you wake up to the smell of salt water stinging your nose. Now I guess I never gave told you what Blonde beard/Samuel looked like. Well...he had long brown hair, which had hints of blonde in it from being out in the sun too much, but which could easily be put into a bun or slicked back. Now the funny thing is...well… he didn't have a big beard like most pirates,it was more of a stubble, and it wasn't blonde or yellow. He had blue soft blue eyes, which some took his as a kindhearted pirate, which he was but he could be if time called for it. He didn't mind doing dirty work, heck he grew up on a farm surrounded by dirty work. Chiseled jaw, broad shoulders that could carry the weight of the world. He didn't have a ton of muscles till he started his pirate life. He will slowly change into the Blonde beard we know soon… Now back to the story… Sam was still frightened about something. What will happen to him if he is caught. He knew the life of a pirate. It was very dangerous. He could be easily been caught if he wasn't careful, and at the moment he didn't have any weapons to defend himself with, except for a cannon, but he didn't know if those even worked, so he will have to be extra careful. After about a month on the sea, Sam and the crew were ready to get back on land, but what the old man forgot to mention to Sam is that he didn't have a map on the boat. So Sam is wondering the open seas blind as could be. Now he did have a sexton, but he didn't know how to use it, surely someone on the boat new how to use it. Every day he cursed under his breath at the old man. He also blamed himself.Why didn't he tell him there was no map, or ask the crew if anyone knew how to use the sexton. He should have known and looked before even purchasing the vessel. He guessed he was just in a rush to get out of it that he forgot the most important things. He hated himself for that. He knew better. Later on, Sam was in the captain's quarters when a someone knocked on the door. When he answered it was the only female crew on the ship. "May I come in?" she asked in a somewhat low tone. "Um I guess..I mean yea, sure come in." Sam said in a bit of a nervous tone and invited her in. Sam studied her. He immediately recognize her. Sarah Heart. He found her walking around the dock and need one more crew member, so he offered her up a position. He pull up two chairs. "So whats up?" Sam asked. Sarah gives off a long sigh and rubs her temples. "We're lost, aren't we?" Sam looks at her confused. "Why would you say that" He says as he taps his fingers on the chair nervously. She raises an eyebrow. "Ok.. Ok..I won't lie. We did get knocked off course a bit, but we're getting back slowly." he lowers his gaze. Sarah nods slowly. "Ok. So how long till we reach land" Sam shakes his head "That I don't know" He gets up and walks across


	2. Chaper one

the floor deep in thought. "I just don't know.." She looks at him. "Well I might have the answer to your questions." Sam stops and looks over at her "How so?" Sam asks. "Well.." Sarah starts off. She gets up also "It's an old method but it might just work." He raises an eyebrow "Well do go on" She holds up a finger. " Navigating by the moon." she then explains to him the process. He nods his head as he listens. "Ok, so if this does work, how long will it take us to get back on track?" She bits her lower lip and thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure, exactly." I start to say something but get cut off. "It all depends on where we are." Sam nods his head. "Ok. Then you can be captain until we reach land, then you can be co-captain. I'll inform the crew." The look on Sarah's face was priceless. She had the biggest smile I've ever seen from ear to ear. She comes to her senses after a few seconds and snaps into a salute. "I won't let you down captain" I laugh. "Please call me Sam." She nods. I point up to the deck "You better go, you got a ship to command." and with that she bounds out and spends the next two nights looking up at the moon and navigating us towards land, until we were on the right path. It then took three more days till we saw land. "Land ho!" Sarah called from crows nest as she points off in the distance. It was early in the morning, I look to where she is pointing and sure enough there is land. Sarah climbs down from her perch. Her boots land with a hard thud on the deck. I look over at her and give her a thumbs up. She smiles and brushes the hair out of her eyes and ties her hair back with her bandana. We soon dock, and everyone is hard at work unloading the ship. With the ship fully unloaded, I look around and find the nearest box I could find. I climb up and yell. "Everyone listen up" it takes a few minutes before everyone gathers around the box. I spot Sarah in the crowd and usher her forward with my hands. The crowd parts as she slowly makes her way up. I offer my hand and helped her up. Now with both of us on the box, I start giving out jobs to everyone. With the last group of people assigned a job I turn to Sarah."Well that leaves us with the food. You ready?" She nods and I help her back down. I grab two baskets, hand her one and we start walking around looking for the food market. After about half an hour we stumble upon the local market. It is bustling with people from all over the island. We make our way in and start looking at all the fresh fruit and produce. I pull a list out from my pocket. "Ok we need all of this." I show her the list. "Well let's get busy then, they're not gonna just jump into our basket." I chuckle. "Yes ma'am." and with that we start looking around for the items we need. After about another hour, we find all that we need and start back towards the ship. A group of three people stepped out in front of us blocking our path. They all wore black shirts, with what looked like a hood. They were all the same except for the difference in their height. The two on the outside were short, about my height, while the guy in the middle was bigger than the both of them combined. We stood there for a second until the bigger guy spoke up. "Hand over the basket" his voice was rough., like he hasn't spoken in a long time. I shake my head. "No. " the two men on the end laugh. The leader, or I suppose, shut them up with a hand gesture. "You're gonna regret saying that. " he flexes his muscles through his shirt. They were huge.You could see all the fine lines. The other two do the same. They had equally good muscles. I set down my basket, and crack my neck. It gives off a loud crack. I then roll up my sleeves revealing my own muscles. Sure they weren't as big as there's, but I know how to use them. I see Sarah out of the corner of my eye back away slowly with both baskets. Great, I have to fight them alone. " We'll see about that" we stand like that till one of the goons makes a move. He steps towards me and swings. I shift my weight, dodging his fist. I then land a blow on his left side. I felt some ribs break. He stumbles back holding his side. I look at him ready for his next attack, when i see the other come at me. I shift my weight to the left narrowly missing his fist. I see an opportunity to counter and I do. I swing my fist with all my might right into the side of his head. He takes a step back and I jump up and deliver another blow square in the middle of his face making him stumble backwards even more. I shift my weight to where I'm facing him. Then with a swift kick to his chest sending him flying back on his ass. I see the other guy out of the corner of my eye coming at me. I turn my whole body raising my foot up to meet his hand on my foot. I hop on my other foot trying to keep my balance as he laughs. He gives my foot a shove and I fall backwards landing on my back. The guy laugh and comes closer. The other that got knocked on his ass got up and heads for me. I think real quick of a plan but my mind is racing. I decide to just fight till i can no more and jump to my feet, hands in a fighting position. I look at both men and breathe out. Both men throw punches. I duck and deliver a swift kick to both their legs knocking them down on their butts.I went to the guy on the left and hit him in the middle of his face. His head hits the pavement as I repeatedly his his head again and again. I wasn't paying attention and the other guy punched my side of my head sending me flying off. My vision went blurry as the guy approached me. I gave one last ditch effort with my blurred vision and extended my foot out hoping it would find his face. It did and he hit the pavement hard. I try to get up but I fall back down. I try once more, and am successful. The "leader" looks at me shocked. I look around and see both of his goons are out cold. I look back at him… now remember this guy is way bigger and stronger than Sam. If he wins this they will be safe..but if he loses, he loses the food they got and possibly his life. Samuel will have to be smart if he wants to make it out alive… "your turn, big boy" Samuel mocked and wiped some blood from his mouth. The big man laughs again and pulls out a big knife. It was a black blade, curved a bit, with a mean looking point. The guard was blue with some sort of strange writing on it. As I look closer at it, it looked like Russian. I finish admiring his blade. "Don't you know not to pull a knife on a pirate." I say and pull out my own knife. I got it from my dad when I was nine. Wooden handle with old folktales on it like nessy, and the Greek gods and goddesses. The blade was straight. It was made out of an old sword my dad found in the back yard. How it looks practically brand new, will to this day surprise me. I grip the handle till my knuckles turned white. I didn't want to use this, but he did pull it on me first, so it's self defence, and pirate code. He chuckles again. "Lets rumble then" he says in a dark monotone voice. "Sammy, don't do it" I hear Sarah scream from the sideline." but it's too late. The man lunges at me, swinging his blade near my gut. I manage to move just in time and deliver a blow to the side of his head with the butt of the knife. He looks a bit dazed but quickly shakes it of. Damn, tougher than I thought. I must have been day dreaming, cause the next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain in my lower side. I look down and see blood. I look at him and he is laughing more. I feel weak, but I push through it as I swing wildly at him he dodges them with little to no effort. Then I feel another sharp pain. I look down and the blade of his knife has disappeared. I put my hand on his shoulder and with my knife, I stab him right in his chest.lucky shot. I thought. The look on his face was shock and hurt. He slowly pulls out his knife. I groan a bit as he slowly falls to the ground. I go with him till his knees touch the pavement. When I spoke, my voice was hoarse"N-never mess with us again." he nodded. It felt like needles in my heart when I spoke. I gave him a final push and he fell back, his body making a thump as he hit. I then fell back myself, feeling the world around me swirl. I was going in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remember was Sarah over my body screaming something. Then I blacked out. It was dark. The sound of running water echoed in the distance. I looked around for the source of it but couldn't quite locate it. " Hello" I call into the darkness. Nothing. I try to walk but it's like my feet are stuck to the ground. I look around some more, when the water stops. Sharp clicking sounds replace it. "Hello" it seems useless calling out but I feel like I'm being watched. I stand like that for what feels like hours till the clicking stops. *click* I small light illuminates in the distance. It feels warm and welcoming. I feel like all the darkness is being pushed away. But the light also seems to be moving closer. Not fast but..slowly. "Samuel!! Wake up please." I jump. That voice. It sounds so familiar, but yet I don't recognize it. The light is closer now. So close I feel like I can touch it. I reach my hand out slowly. I get inches from it when a shock goes through my body. My vision goes black. "NO...NO NOOO!!"

"Samuel..wake up Sammy." It's Sarah. Am I still in that room. My visions still dark...wait...my eyes are shut. I feel something warm on my chest. "Damn it Sam! Wake up" I slowly open my eyes. Bright lights hit me. I close my eyes again. "He's awake!" she yells. I groan. I try to open my eyes again but that light is blinding. "C-can someone turn off that light" I muttered. My throat was dry. How long have I been out. I hear Sarah laugh and a shadow covers the light. I slowly open my eyes again. Though it still hurts, it's not as bad. As my vision clears I see a face. It's a girl's face. I can smell the faint of her perfume. I immediately recognise it. "Sarah" I whisper. I put my hand on her cheek. "I'm here." I smile. I look around at where I'm at. I'm on my ship..on the deck. Gosh someone's gonna get it. I try to move but Sarah has me pinned down. "Don't move. You need rest." I let out another groan. I was about to try again when I felt a sharp pain in my gut. I scrunched up my face and scream. I heard Sarah yell" Get me another rag and some water!" I hear someone run over, and the splashing of the rag as it hit the water. I then feel pressure on my wound. I close my eyes as the pain is


	3. Chapter one continue

is too much. I must have passed out, because when I awoke, I was in my bed. I put my hand on my wound. It was wrapped up with gauze. I look around some more. I can tell it's dark out. I try to move. It hurts but I swing my feet off and sit up...so Samuel survives the fight. But he never tell anyone about his dream. Now this is the part where he becomes Blonde beard. Not right away no. But he's becoming more like a pirate every day...anyways back to the story… Sam walked out to the deck. Hobbling a bit as he walked. Sarah saw him and ran over to him. "Sammy! you shouldn't be out of bed!" she tried to lead him back into his room but Sam didn't budge. "I'm fine, I truly am" he knew that was a lie, but he didn't want his crew seeing him down. Sarah gave me a concerned look. "No your not. Go lay back down." I wanted to say something back, but I knew it was no luck trying. He hobbled back to bed with sarah right behind him. I slowly get back in bed and covered up. "Now get some rest and we'll see how you are tomorrow." I groan a bit but nod my head. I close my eyes till she leaves then opens them and quietly get out of bed. I walk over to my draw and rummage through it. I find what I'm looking for. My favorite novel. Percy Mackson: The Lightning Rod Theft. I get back in bed, not without a few groans, and start reading. After a few hours I fall asleep. I kept having that same dream, but each time it changes. The light gets farther and farther away. Was this a sign that I'm dying. I awake to Sarah sitting on my bed, carefully tending to my wounds. I groan. "Morning" She smiles at me. "Morning sleeping beauty. " I roll my eyes. "Ha ha, very funny" I wince as she puts new gauze on. "No I'm being serious. It's 11 o'clock" Shit. I think. I need to command my ship. She motions with her head to the book. "And by the looks of it, you don't take orders well." I shug. "Guilty as charged" She finishes with my wrap and gets up. "Should be ready to go in a few days. " I start to argue back but she cuts me off. "No. I'm serious. You could hurt yourself if you walk around more." I give her my best angry look. " Be mad all you want, but I will tie you to that bed." I grin. She slaps me. "Do that again and it will be a knife" she gives me a dead look. "Ok..ok. Can't a person kid." She walks out of the room. Damn. I think as I reach over and grab my book. "Never asked if I needed something." I mutter. Hours went by, and I could hear people walking around outside. Oh how I wish I could join them. Another few hours go by, and I've already finished my book and starting on it again. I put down my book and sigh. My back and butt hurt from laying in bed all day. If only I could move. I lift up my back. Pain automatically shoots across my body. I groan in pain. Sarah must have been close, cause a few seconds later, she came busting in. "Are you ok. What happened." She checks over me. I clench my jaw. "My back hurt, so I tried to move." She shakes her head. "Next time call before you do something stupid again." She lifts me up a bit and itches my back. "Thank you." I whisper. She nods. She lowers me back down and gets up and walks out. I spend the next few days in bed, unable to move. Finally, after the fourth day, Sarah comes, wakes me up and starts to remove my bandages. After she finishes, she tells me to try and stand. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. They feel numb but it feels good to move them. Guess that's what I get for staying in bed for four days. I slowly lower my feet to the ground. Ah, it feels good to have my feet on the ground without pain in my side, shooting through my body. I slowly stand up. Still no pain. I take my first step. Nothing. I walk around. Still nothing. "Well." Sarah asks observing my behavior "I feel like new." I practically shout. I pause and look at her. "Thank you." I say. I walk over to her and hug her. Probably not professional, but she did save my life. She hugs me back tightly. I was surprised I let go. "Sorry." I say She laughs. "It's ok. So now that you're back, what now captain."


End file.
